


Damned Apples

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Apples, F/M, Fili is a horndog, Fluff, Hint of jealous Fili, Horny Fili, Implied/Referenced Sex, Insecurities, Kili is a cheeky shit, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Fíli, Reader and Thorin develop a lovely bond, Reader-Insert, Romance, Some feels, Thorin being a little bit of a cock-block, Thorin is getting sick of this crap, breaking traditions, but he's also a gentleman, food cravings, human reader, innuendos, pre-marital sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-08 17:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: During the quest to reclaim Erebor, you find yourself plagued with a sudden and curious craving for apples, for reasons unknown to you...





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided it was high time to make a Fili fic, because honestly...he deserves so much more love! 
> 
> This was originally intended to be quite short, but then inspiration happened and now it's going to be two chapters long XD
> 
> Enjoy, my fabulous readers! :D

The gentle swaying motion of your horse's steady walk was a soothing one as yourself and Thorin Oakenshield's Company journeyed through peaceful woodland. The sunlight was dappling the greenery of the forest with soft golden light and birds were singing as melodically as ever.

Moments like these reminded you that joining the quest to reclaim Erebor was worth the exhaustion and discomfort. Though not a dwarf yourself, you had a strong sense of moral duty; helping the dwarves take back their home and restoring Erebor to its former glory was an act of justice in your eyes.

Passing through lands that were tranquil little havens, prospering as they should, it was only right that same should happen to Erebor.

Of course, your sense of morality wasn't the only thing that made accompanying the dwarves on their quest worthwhile. Your bond with the dwarven crown prince, in truth, took precedence above all else.

 

It had begun as a friendship, as these things so often do, but it soon began to blossom into something extraordinary. Playful jibes became flirtatious teasing, the merciless tickling became tender caresses and the affectionate tugging of hair or moustache braids were soft kisses and the brushes of lips against warm skin.

Inevitably, of course, the hugs of companions turned to passionate love making beneath the ethereal glow of moonlight.

All the troubles, all the burdens of the quest at hand were forgotten as you both lay together, warm in one another's arms; talking about anything, everything, sometimes nothing at all. Those were your moments of sanctuary.

 

Smiling to yourself, you pulled an apple from a large sack tied the saddle of your horse and bit into it, the crunch echoing loudly.

“Mahal, lass, if I have to hear that bloody sound _**again**_ -” Dwalin growled.

“I'm craving apples, Dwalin, never get between a woman and her food cravings!” You protested, smiling ruefully.

“You've eaten four of those damned things already!” Nori complained.

“Not to mention the ones you ate yesterday-” Bofur piped up.

 “-and the day before that!” chimed in Ori.

“-Mahal only knows how many you've had- you'll have none left at this rate, lass,” Bofur chuckled. The response you gave was another loud crunching bite.

“ _ **Delicious**_!” You declared, through a mouthful of the sweet, juicy fruit. Several of the Company sighed wearily. Swivelling round, you saw Fili behind you on his pony, sporting a wicked smirk.

 

“You _**have**_ been eating a lot of those lately? You're feeling well, aren't you?” He asked, ushering his pony on so he was riding along side you.

“Perfectly! I think it's just my body's way of telling me I've been lacking something. Or, it just wants a change from Bombur's stew,” you told him. The portly dwarf peered around, wondering if you'd just been criticising his culinary skills. “Fear not, Bombur, your stew will always be the finest stew I've ever tasted!” You proclaimed cheerfully.

“I should hope so!” He called back, in good spirits.

“Still, it seems a little odd,” Fili remarked, “You look different, you know.” He added, cocking his head to one side as his eyes travelled over your face.

 

“Different? How so?” You raised an eyebrow as you took another chunk out of the scrumptious apple.

"Just...different. It's mostly your face,” his brows furrowed in concentration.

“Charming,” you laughed, chewing your mouthful of apple, “My face looks odd, does it, Fili? What happened to that silver tongue of yours?”

“Different, _**not odd**_. In fact, you look particularly ravishing today, even more so than usual,” Fili winked and threw you one of his carelessly handsome smiles. That damned dwarf knew precisely how to turn you to putty in his skilled hands.

“Nicely recovered,” you smirked, though you were bashful all the same, “Thank you, Fili, that's very sweet of you to say.” You spoke softly, biting demurely into your apple, tongue poking out delicately to lick away the sweet, sticky juices that lay on your upper lip.

 

Fili's eyes were fixed on the small, subtle action, a heated glimmer of desire in his expression. You had quickly learned what little effort it took to incite the dwarf prince's lust; given that he had the sexual appetite of a stallion surrounded by mares in heat.

While the rest of the Company were aware that the both of you were more than friends, they would have to have been deaf, dumb and blind not to notice, they were oblivious to the more intimate nature of your relationship.

As far as they were concerned, the most physically intimate thing you and Fili had done was braid one another's hair, as per dwarven tradition, to seal your bond. Any 'dallying' was to be done _**after**_ a wedding when Erebor was reclaimed. Neither of you, unsurprisingly, were overly keen on the thought of waiting for such a long time.

Even so, you were both careful to keep that aspect of your relationship a secret from the others and you intended to keep it as such until your circumstances had changed. You thought Fili might have perhaps divulged the details of your 'encounters' to his brother, in a rush of ego-pampering boastful pride, but much to your surprise, he'd not uttered a word.

 

“I'll leave you to your apples, then, love,” Fili said wryly, fixing you with a dark gaze of carnal longing, then sedately returned to his brother's side once more.

Being well acquainted with that expression, you knew the golden haired prince would be stealing you away from wherever the Company had made camp for the night and have his way with you.

All because of a little smear of apple juice on your lip.

Twisting round in your saddle, you dared to glance back, to see that Fili was watching you intently, with a predatory gleam in his eyes. You were in no doubt that the randy bugger would have you walking bow-legged come nightfall.

* * *

When evening drew closer, the Company began making camp in a small, secluded forest clearing, surrounded by dense undergrowth for added cover. As Dori and Bombur were laying out kindling for a fire, Fili and Kili tasked with hunting any woodland creature to be used for the stew dinner, the rest of you were laying out bedrolls.

As you lay out your blankets, you felt an odd sensation beneath your tunic; a tenderness in your chest. It was peculiar, given that you'd experienced no injury nor, to your knowledge, had strained your body in a way that would cause such discomfort.

Reaching up to touch a breast through the tunic, you winced at the tenderness of the soft flesh. Standing straight, you folded your arms across your chest, but recoiled at the soreness the action inflicted on your bosom.

 

“Y'alright there, lass?” Bofur asked concernedly, perched atop his bedroll.

“I'm fine, Bofur, nothing to worry about. Must have done myself an injury,” you chuckled, grimacing slightly.

“Do you need me to bring Oin over?”

“Oh, no, it's nothing serious! Just a bit of soreness is all,” you assured the warm-hearted dwarf, settling on your bedroll and stretching your legs out, “Nothing that won't sort itself out!” You beamed at him fondly.

“If you say so, lass,” Bofur smiled amiably at you, before turning his attention to his whittling.

 

“Here, can I join you? I think I'm slowly getting to grips with carving,” you inquired, shuffling closer to the hazel eyed dwarf.

“That you are! That dog you made wasn't half bad,” he said encouraging, passing you a carving knife and chunk of wood.

“It was meant to have been a horse, actually,” you told him.

“Aye, well... it's all a matter of practice,” Bofur chuckled.

“How encouraging, Bofur” you laughed. The toymaker guffawed at your response, the both of you whittling away companionably.

It wasn't too long before your beloved and his younger brother returned, stowing several rabbits. The two princes passed them on to Bombur, who began preparing the rabbits for dinner.

 

Fili, after a short exchange of words with his brother and a companionable slap on the back, made his way over to you.

“Nicely done on catching the rabbits, Fili, there'll be plenty to go round tonight,” you looked up at him from your whittling, with an expression that was warm but still verged on alluring.

Praising a dwarf on his skill was as much an ego boost as complimenting his beard. Fili, needless to say, preened like a bloody peacock.

“Why, thank you, [Y/N],” he smirked roguishly, “You know what I like to hear, don't you?”

“Oh, I certainly do,” you laughed. Fili reached out and began lightly twining a lock of your hair around his finger.

 

“How's the carving coming on?” He inquired, genuinely interested, and now brushing his fingers through your hair. Having your hair touched in such a fashion was known to turn you into little more than a human puddle. Fili took full and shameless advantage of this on numerous occasions.

“See for yourself,” you chuckled, holding up the block of wood you were whittling away at, “I've only just started, really.”

“What do you intend for it be when you're finished?” Fili gave you a sunlit smile- the one that always succeeded in flooding your belly with butterflies.

“Something simple. I was thinking of making a little sword,” you said, “Or perhaps, a miniature throwing axe?” You suggested, grinning at the golden haired prince.

“I'm sure that would strike fear into the hearts of my rivals on the battlefield,” Fili laughed, moving his hand to stroke your cheek tenderly. You leaned into his touch, your gaze brimming with unadulterated love.

 

“It would at least leave a particularly sore bruise,” you tittered, “Still, I cannot guarantee this will resemble an axe in any way, shape or form. I'm still rather new to wood carving.”

“If that horse you made last time is anything to go by, I'm sure you'll create something perfectly lovely,” Fili encouraged, running his fingers along the courting braids he'd placed in your hair.

“Ah! Ah, _**see**_ , Bofur! Fili knew it was a horse!” You prodded the toymaker gently.

“It looked like a dog! The ears were huge-” Bofur argued.

“It was still definitely a horse,” Fili snickered, coming to your defence without a second of hesitation.

“See!” You said triumphantly.

“Oh, away with you, [Y/N]! _**You**_ could tell him a turd was a diamond and he'd go around swearin' on his mother's life it was the finest jewel he'd ever laid his eyes on,” Bofur teased, in good humour. You wrinkled your nose in disgust but giggled at the remark, nonetheless, shaking your head from side to side.

 

The others in the group were chortling loudly at the comment. Fili took hold of your wrist and pulled you up from your bedroll. Unintentionally, you dropped your carving and knife, and so they lay discarded upon your blankets.

“I think I'll drag away you from these uncultured scoundrels for a little while,” he smirked, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you to his body. His remark was met by scoffs, curses and jeers. “What say you?” He asked, a touch seductively.

“I-I wouldn't complain,” you replied, slightly breathless. As if you could possibly refuse when he was looking at you with that unfairly confident, raffish smirk and hungry glint in his eyes, and all with a strong arm around your waist so you had little choice but to be pressed against his warm, firm body.

“I didn't think you would,” he quipped in husky tones and winked. _**Eru damn him, damn him and his perfect charm, his perfect smirk and perfect bloody everything**_ , you cursed internally.

 

“Save that for your wedding night, the pair of yeh!” Dwalin boomed, laughter erupting around you both.

“Can't keep his bloody hands off the lass,” Nori snickered from the sidelines.

“Ah, leave them be, they're young, it's only natural,” Balin chided the others.

“Come on, [Y/N],” Fili urged, taking your hand in his. As he was about to lead you away, his uncle called out to him.

“Fili! Where do you intend to take Miss [Y/N]?” Thorin inquired crisply, one of his heavy brows raised in a regal manner.

“Just to the lake nearby,” Fili lied smoothly.

 

“What do you both intend on _**doing**_?” Asked the dwarven king, not one to suffer fools gladly.

“We simply want to talk, just us two, nobody else to hear what he say or interrupt us. Nothing wrong with wanting some privacy, given that we're courted,” Fili pointed out, his grip on your hand tightening possessively.

“Privacy to speak alone with one another is one thing. Going to the lake, which puts a fair distance between yourselves and the rest of us, makes me suspicious however,” Thorin gave a humourless smile, “I should hope you have no _**other**_ intentions.”

“What evet are you insinuating, Uncle?” Fili asked, feigning naïve innocence.

“Don't think me a fool, Fili,” Thorin's mouth twitched into the faintest hint of smile. He knew of his nephew's fiendish ways.

“My only other _**devious**_ intentions might be to, say, _**kiss**_ my intended. I see nothing inappropriate about that,” Fili emphasised the point by throwing you a lovestruck look.

 

“We know to wait until our wedding before we...engage in other activities,” you said, in manner that channelled the very essence of virginal propriety. Kili snorted loudly, covering his mouth to disguise the sound.

“What exactly classes as inappropriate pre-marital behaviour, anyway? Apart from, well, doing the deed...does it count if I choose to fondle [Y/N]?” Fili pondered aloud. A few of the dwarves chuckled heartily.

“Fili,” Thorin sighed.

“As long as I'm not...inserting anything, it surely wouldn't make any difference to the 'sanctity of marriage', though I find the notion a finger or two can deflower a maiden to be preposterous-”

“ _ **Fili**_!” Thorin interrupted firmly. Most of the Company was guffawing at that point.

 

“Of course, we'll only stick to kisses and cuddling, Uncle, we know the rules. Who knows, perhaps I'll decide to give [Y/N] some weapons training?”

“Yes, Fili's going to show [Y/N] how to _**hold his sword**_ -” Kili said wryly, to the hilarity of the Company.

“ _ **For the love of Mahal**_...just be gone, both of you!” Thorin waved you and Fili away, clearly less than enthusiastic at the prospect of hearing about the antics of his nephew and his beloved.

“Wonderful! See you all later!” Fili called out, dashing into the woods with you in tow, clinging onto his hand for dear life.

 

As soon as you were both at the lake's edge, Fili yanked you forward to his body and crushed his mouth against yours. You moaned softly into the embrace, loving the feel of his hands sliding down your waist and groping your buttocks.

“Mahal, you're a little minx,” he growled as he broke away from the kiss, squeezing your backside eagerly.

“I've hardly done anything, Fili,” you said.

“You've been a tease all day, [Y/N], don't play innocent,” he breathed out, pushing his groin against you.

“Simply breathing next to you has you ready to mount me, I don't have to bother teasing,” you laughed melodically.

“Fair point. Does it frustrate you, love?”

“No, I like your eagerness, it excites me,” you purred, hands gripping at his coat and clenching into tight fists, “I love how lustful you are, how passionate you are. I love the way you look at me when you want to touch me and push yourself inside me. I love that you _**know**_ what you do to me.” You spoke wantonly, tugging at his golden locks to spur him into action.

 

Mere minutes passed and the both of you were naked, embracing on the grassy edge of the lake. His fingers were in your hair, his lips pressing kisses on your neck; the braids framing his mouth tickling your skin.

You turned your head to one side, exposing more of your sensitive throat to his lips. Opening your eyes, you saw that the sky had been coloured beautifully by the setting sun in the horizon.

“Oh, Fili...Fili, look,” you said, half breathless.

“Hmm?” He hummed, tearing himself away from peppering you with kisses and casting an eye in the same direction.

“It's so beautiful,” you smiled, holding the prince closer to your body.

“It is,” he agreed, “Now, where was I?” As much as Fili appreciated the beauty of the world around him, you knew he his focus lay elsewhere; mainly upon the nude, eager form of his beloved beneath him.

 

The golden haired dwarf slowly descended along the length of your body, fingers trailing over sensitive skin, lips grazing over every peak, dip and curve your body had to offer. His hands groped at your thighs, and as they journeyed upward you placed your own upon them, halting them on their course towards your breasts.

“Fili, my love, I would ask that you not touch my breasts tonight,” you spoke softly.

“Of course, [Y/N], can I ask why?” He looked up at you, his cerulean eyes strikingly beautiful.

“For reasons unknown, they're rather sore today,” you explained, stroking his hands, “The rest of me is perfectly well, though.” You added impishly, wriggling your hips salaciously beneath him.

“I can tell,” Fili smirked, “I'll be careful not to cause you any discomfort, love. Besides, there's plenty of other ways to _**stimulate you**_.”

 _**Oh, how right he is** _ , you thought, as you watched his golden head dip down between your thighs...

* * *

 You curled up to Fili, resting your head on his chest and laying your hand over his heart. The crown prince was drifting his fingertips languidly across your back, as he looked out at the dusky sky, a lazy smile pulling at his lips.

“Well, don't you look thoroughly satisfied?” You teased, tapping his nose lightly.

“It was a thoroughly satisfying experience, is why. I hope the feeling's mutual,” he wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his cheek against your hair

“I didn't realise I'd given you cause to doubt my satisfaction,” you giggled.

“I suppose the sounds you made were as good a confirmation as anything,” Fili said, looking delightfully smug, kissing your forehead.

 

“Silly dwarf,” you chided him affectionately.

“I love you, [Y/N],” Fili told you, a doting expression on his face.

“I love you too, Fili,” you replied, tenderness draped over every softly spoken word.

“Still want to be my wife one day?”

“Obviously,” you answered, “I won't allow any other woman to annoy you for the rest of your life.”

“That's your divine right, to bother me incessantly,” Fili concurred amusedly, as you promptly began toying with his moustache braids like a kitten playing with string, “You do it so well, too.” He laughed, squeezing you in his arms.

 

“It's meant to be, clearly,” you poked your tongue out at the dwarf, “I wouldn't want any other man to vex me the way you do.”

“Not would I, for that matter, so that won't be happening any time soon,” Fili affirmed protectively, and a touch possessively. Confident and self-assured as he was, like many men, Fili was not immune to jealousy.

It never crossed over into the territory of unhealthy jealousy; although a flirtatious elf in Rivendell might have opposed such a statement after Fili threatened to ram his throwing axe up his backside upon witnessing the elf's attempts at seducing you into bed.

He'd then spat out something _**terribly**_ obscene in Khuzdul. You had no idea what exactly he'd said, and he elected not to divulge this information, but you knew it was foul judging by the look of abject revulsion on the elf's face.

You would have been lying to yourself had you said you weren't aroused by his fierce reaction.

 

“Certainly not,” you agreed, tugging on his braids in an alternating rhythm; a gesture that elicited a bark of laughter from the dwarf.

“Keeping yourself amused, eh?”

You tittered mischievously, before collapsing against your lover's chest in a heap of cheerful giggles.

“I know, I know, I'm childish,” you sighed.

“I see no harm in enjoying simple things in life. Even if those include tugging at my beard,” Fili grinned.

 

“I enjoy tugging other parts of you too-”

“Steady now, [Y/N],” Fili smiled devilishly.

“-I was, of course, referring to your _**hair**_. Filthy Durin son!” You feigned demure innocence.

“You minx,” Fili scolded, smacking you playfully on the backside.

“We should get dressed before we end up 'tussling' again. Can't let the others get suspicious,” you said, heaving yourself up and onto your feet.

“No, I suppose we can't,” sighed the crown prince soulfully, as he so clearly longed to be able to spend more time alone with you. You both began redressing, tidying yourselves meticulously so as not to garner any curiosity or raise questions.

Once finished, you took one another's hand and made your way back to the group.

 

“Back in time for dinner,” you remarked, seeing Bombur's stew bubbling invitingly over the fire. The others were too preoccupied with the prospect of food to pay either of you any notice.

“Go sit down, I'll fetch us some bowls,” Fili urged you. You thanked him, settling down on your bedroll.

Something odd struck you as you sat, awaiting your dinner, and it was that you suddenly had lost your appetite for Bombur's rabbit stew. It wasn't that you had ever found it unpalatable; usually you were so hungry that anything edible given to you tasted pleasant.

When Fili returned, a bowl in either hand, you still accepted it while uttering your thanks. Spooning it into your mouth, you found the taste was not to your liking. A number of more appealing alternatives came to mind; including a simple plate of bread and cheese.

With each spoonful, you grimaced, forcing yourself to swallow the meaty stew.

 

“[Y/N], everything alright?” Fili had seen your pained expression as you gulped down a mouthful of stew.

“Yes. Although my stomach doesn't seem to approve of tonight's dinner,” you remarked.

“You don't like it?”

“Not especially. Odd, considering I usually like Bombur's stews,” you wondered.

“You're not hungry, perhaps?”

“I'm not, now that I think about it,” you sighed, setting down the half full bowl.

“Might have been all those apples you had earlier, love?” Fili suggested, half-teasing.

“Maybe,” you considered, “Though I usually have the appetite of a horse. This seems rather unusual.”

 

“Don't dwell on it, [Y/N]. I'd consider handing that stew over to Bombur, though, I reckon he wouldn't mind second helpings,” Fili advised.

“Good idea. Eru, I hope I'm not falling ill,” you fretted, placing a hand over your forehead to check for a fever.

“Don't be daft, [Y/N], you're just not up to stomaching stew today. I don't always feel like it, to tell the truth. Don't worry so, love, you'll make yourself ill by doing that,” Fili cupped the back of your head and drew your face close, so he could plant a chaste kiss on your lips.

“You're in perfect health, my princess,” he assured you, holding your chin between his thumb and forefinger, “Don't let those thoughts run amok.”

“True, it's likely nothing,” you said, trying to fool yourself into believing as much. The pain in your chest, your appetite fading; was this a sign of something untoward?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Some time, a couple of weeks you estimated, had passed since you'd pondered the cause of your mysterious 'ailment'. Your appetite was still as inconsistent as it had been the first day your concerns arose; oscillating unpredictably between you devouring as much as your belly could hold and you feeling ill at the thought of food even touching your lips.

Even your bosom remained tender and sore to the touch, more so than before. More curiously, it seemed as though your breasts had become slightly swollen, feeling heavier than you were used to.

Still you remained completely flummoxed by these bizarre changes in your body, and you were to soon discover there was yet more to come.

 

Settled for the evening in another forest clearing, everyone was taking a moment to rest on their bedrolls. You were sat beside Fili, leaning against him and tucked under his arm, which he had draped across your shoulders.

Bombur and Dori were fussing over the bubbling pot of stew suspended above the fire, which stood as a centrepiece in the clearing.

You were uncertain as to what exactly they were cooking, but it smelled foul. The stench pervaded your nostrils and was starting to make your stomach churn unpleasantly. You wrinkled your nose, pressing your face into the crook of Fili's neck.

“Eru, what are they cooking? It smells disgusting!” You complained bitterly.

“Boar stew. I thought you rather liked it, it's Bombur's 'special recipe'? What makes it special I have yet to discover, but I'll assume he adds some obscure ingredient to make it reasonably palatable,” Fili replied.

“I heard that!” Bombur bristled. Fili grinned wickedly at the cheerfully corpulent dwarf.

 

“It's making me feel ill,” you turned your head away, forehead prickled by cold sweat as the nausea twisted your gut.

“Are you alright, [Y/N]?” Kili asked, from his beside his older brother, leaning forward to look at you.

“It's the smell, Kili, I can't stand it,” you covered your mouth and nose with a hand.

“Bombur's cookin' isn't _**that**_ bad,” Nori piped up.

“I beg your pardon?!” Poor Bombur protested.

“[Y/N], what's wrong, my love?” Fili inquired tenderly. The odour emanating from the bubbling stew became too much, as you felt the bilious rise in your throat. You sprang to your feet, casting dear Fili's arm aside, and bolted into the cover of the trees.

 

When you returned, you took a few steps into the clearing before the smell of boar and vegetable stew turned your stomach once more. Several pairs of intrigued but concerned eyes came to rest upon you, the most concerned of these being the gentle blue eyes of your beloved Fili.

You spun on your heel and pelted back into the dense undergrowth and thick cover of trees, clutching at your belly and heaving noisily.

“Mahal, she must be ill,” Balin said.

“You don't think she's got some sort of plague, do you?” Kili asked forlornly. You wretched loudly, an acidic burn in your throat as you were violently sick upon the forest floor.

 

“[Y/N]!” Fili was soon behind you, rubbing your back in soothing circles.

“Fili, I don't want you to see this,” you coughed, covering your mouth with a clammy hand.

“Don't be daft, I can handle the sight of sick, [Y/N], my only concern is for you. Come away from the clearing, let's get you some water,” he gently held your elbow and steered you away from the camp.

You were sweat soaked and exhausted, though feeling marginally better without the dreadful smell of that stew bothering you.

When there was enough distance between yourselves and the camp, Fili passed you his waterskin and urged you to drink. With your throat burning and your mouth dry and parched, you eagerly accepted, the cool water soothing the pain and quenching your thirst.

 

“Better?” Fili tilted his head to one side, looking at you with nothing short of tender concern.

“Somewhat. Although I do feel a need to wash myself,” you sighed.

“There's a lake nearby, you could wash there?”

“That sounds mightily tempting right now,” you breathed out.

“Stay here, I'll be back in a few moments,” Fili instructed, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

 

Not only had Fili brought you a fresh change of clothes, he'd also pilfered dear Bilbo's cake of soap for you. The golden haired prince had been adamant that he would remain with you as you bathed, throwing caution to the wind and ignoring any possible accusations of 'fraternising' with you.

Stripped bare and standing in the lake, near the shallow embankment, you tossed handfuls of water over your body, savouring the feeling of cleanliness. Fili was perched on the grassy knoll, behind you.

“[Y/N], come a bit closer,” Fili urged softly. You glanced back at him, then waded nearer to the edge of the lake, the water no longer lapping at your shoulders but sloshing just above your waist.

He picked up the soap, dunked it beneath the water and began to lather it into his hands.

 

“What are your intentions for me, my love?” You inquired, with a tired smile.

“Nothing sordid, I promise,” Fili assured, before he reached forward and began to brush his lathered hands through your hair.

You sighed, head tipping back as your beloved gently combed his fingers through your hair and massaged your scalp in slow, gentle circles.

“Oh Fili...when did you learn how to do this?” You moaned quietly.

“Truthfully? I don't really know. I just...picked it up, I suppose?” Fili contemplated.

“A natural, then? Eru has smiled upon me, indeed. I look forward to other things you 'pick up' over time, if they're as enjoyable as this,” you hummed contentedly.

 

“I'll fall asleep if you're not careful,” you told Fili.

“I'll carry you back if I have to,” Fili chuckled, “You'll at least rest well tonight. If you _**are**_ ill, then you'll need plenty of sleep to recover.”

“True,” you sighed, “I'll speak to Oin tomorrow, when we have a spare moment. He might be able to make some sense of my symptoms.”

“Please do. Would you like me to accompany you or would you prefer to speak with him alone?” Fili asked, slowly moving his fingers through your locks.

“I'll speak with him alone, you needn't come along. Thorin won't appreciate me stealing his nephew and heir away simply to hold my hand whilst speaking to our healer,” you laughed, though the sound was rather distant.

 

“He wouldn't argue if I did, [Y/N]. My Uncle may not appear openly warm and affectionate, but I assure you that he would be the first to urge me to be by your side if anything were wrong,” Fili told you, completely steadfast.

You remained silent, riddled with doubt.

“You think he doesn't care for you, don't you?” Fili gave a small sigh.

“ _ **Approve**_ , would be the word I'd use,” you hunched your shoulders, folding your arms across your chest and cradling your elbows in either hand.

“Why wouldn't he approve of you?”

“I'm neither a dwarrowdam nor of noble birth, and yet I am to be his beloved nephew and _**heir's**_ wife. Queen of Erebor, too, when the time comes. Why would he approve of a _**human**_ ruling over dwarves alongside his nephew?”

 

“Firstly, [Y/N], Thorin may be absurdly prejudiced towards elves, but his hatred has never extended to humans. He has no qualms with the race of Men,” Fili began, “Secondly, if the question of your lineage or race arises, if anyone-even my own blood-chooses to oppose our marriage, I'll not hesitate to show them the dire consequences of doing so,” was his stern vow to you.

“I don't care a fig that you're 'not of noble birth'. Mahal, that means nothing. We were little more than blacksmiths, travelling from village to village, hoping some willing soul would offer us work, food and shelter,” Fili told you.

“My Uncle may be the rightful king of Erebor, he may have tasted royalty and power; but myself? I've known only hard work and struggles in my eighty years of living, and that is something you cannot forget. I have no desire to think myself above others, more _**worthy**_ than others, simply because of my heritage,” he said. His hands lay upon your shoulders, gently turning you around to face him.

 

“And you, my love? Mahal...you are a shining light in a world full of danger and darkness. You have a strength I still cannot comprehend and a tenacity that could rival any dwarrowdam's,” he smiled at you, bright and joyous, as though you were a living miracle bestowed upon him from Mahal.

“Where few others could endure the exhaustion and the sheer burden of our quest, you still fight on, you still smile and laugh and bring joy to me, to us all. You, a human, have risked your life and your comfort to help dwarves reclaim their home. I sometimes still find myself wondering; why did she agree to join us? Why did she willingly offer to help us? What did we do to deserve such fierce support from this woman?”

“Your home was stolen from you, it's only right that you should all get it back-” You intercepted. Fili hushed you tenderly, chuckling at your passionate reply.

“-and that, my love, is why you have every right to be a future Queen of Erebor. You are the most noble of us all.”

 

Your husband-to-be cupped your face, his eyes fixing you with a gaze of ardour.

“If Thorin does not approve of you, then he's a fool,” he said, “But I've never had reason to suspect this. I'm sorry that you have these doubts and fears, I truly am. He does care for you, love, because he sees what I see; bravery, strength, determination. He also sees the endless happiness our love has brought, and I'd say that warrants approval in itself.”

You smiled tearfully at him, moved deeply by his words, squeezing the hand that he'd laid on your cheek.

“Thank you, my love,” you said quietly, your eyes never leaving his.

“ _ **Men lananubukhs menu**_ ,” Fili quipped tenderly in his native tongue.

“ _ **Men lananubukhs menu**_ ,” you repeated, less fluidly than the prince, tongue and throat struggling with the unfamiliar sounds, yet still it brought a sunlit smile to your future husband's face.

 

“How will Thorin take to having half-human grand-nieces and nephews?” You inquired, lightening the tone of the conversation.

“No differently, I'm sure. He'll still end up fawning over them,” Fili smirked.

“Thorin Oakenshield? _**Fawning**_? Over babies?” Disbelief was written plainly over your face.

“Oh yes, he's rather soft-hearted when it comes to little ones,” he added.

“You're joking, aren't you?”

“I'm really not. My mother told me in confidence that he actually wept when I was born,” Fili divulged.

“He wept because he knew you were going to bring him eight decades worth of trouble,” you added cheekily.

 

“He wept with _**joy**_ , you sly minx,” Fili retorted, “As soon as my mother placed me in his arms and told him 'Brother, this is Fili, your nephew', he held me close and cried.”

“That's so sweet,” you cooed, “I didn't know he had such a gentle side.”

“Aye, he does, he's good at hiding it mind. Apparently, I started pulling on his beard, too, had him laughing quick,” Fili chuckled to himself.

“Why does that not surprise me?” You laughed.

“My personality was clearly shining through in infancy,” Fili remarked, “Kili, on the other hand, just wriggled around and farted when Thorin first held him.”

“Charming as ever, your brother,” you shook your head, grinning widely at the golden haired dwarf.

 

After a short while, you began washing the fragrant soapy lather from your hair, with Fili remaining perched on the grassy knoll. He'd leaned back at some point, propped up on his elbows, gazing at the beautiful evening sky above.

“I'm surprised you didn't offer to cover the rest of me in soap,” you remarked wryly.

“The thought did spring to mind, several times,” he answered with endearingly blunt honesty, turning his gaze back to you, “Then I thought it best to leave any mischief till another evening, when you're feeling better.”

“A true gentleman,” you chortled, quickly covering yourself in a thin layer of soap lather and scooping up handfuls of water to wash yourself.

“You're testing my restraint as we speak,” Fili sighed, drinking deep the very sight of you before him; your nude, water-soaked body glinting in the setting sun like that of a seductive water nymph.

 

“You're certain you want to postpone our 'mischief' to another evening?”

“No, not even slightly, but if you're ill it'll make it less enjoyable for you,” said Fili.

“I stopped feeling ill the moment we got away from the camp,” you told him, enticingly, “I feel perfectly healthy right now.”

“Mahal, woman, you'll be the death of me,” Fili groaned, throwing his hands over his head. You climbed out of the lake and primly settled yourself atop his groin, drenching his tunic and trousers.

“I do apologise, I'm quite wet,” you said playfully.

“I was trying to be a chivalrous dwarf, [Y/N], I thought I'd be able to control my urges for one night,” Fili despaired, making an active effort to avoid looking at you straddling him so unabashedly.

 

“We both know that was never going to work,” you tittered, grazing your fingers over his beard.

“It could have!” Protested your future husband, who made the foolish mistake of attempting to throw you a defiant expression. As soon as he took in the sight of you, defiance turned to lust in mere seconds. “Ah, no. No, it was never going to work.” He accepted quite promptly, with a rueful smile.

“No, definitely not,” you nodded, “It would be so frustrating if I were to suddenly get up and put my clothes on, wouldn't it?”

“'Frustrating' wouldn't even begin to describe it,” Fili only half-joked, stroking your hips and waist longingly.

“I'd imagine so. So be it, then. Pull down your trousers, Fili, I want to ride you tonight,” you commanded, straightening your back and lifting your hips to allow your fiancé to push down his now-soaked trousers. You cast him a look that was in equal parts alluring and steely.

 

“I've never before enjoyed being told what to do quite this much,” Fili groaned as he tugged the waist of his trousers down and revealed his _**very**_ solid length.

“I've no doubt of that. Considering it's not always easy getting you to do as you're told, perhaps I should strip naked and sit on top of you every time I require a favour?”

“That's entirely unfair,” Fili protested without conviction, “How am I supposed to stubbornly refuse you if you do that?”

“You're not supposed to refuse me, I'm your future wife,” you reminded him, sinking down onto his manhood with a soft groan. Fili let his head fall back, hitting the ground with a thump, fingers digging into your hips.

“I think you'll find me _**very**_   difficult to refuse, my love,” you told him breathlessly, as you rode the dwarf prince to your twinned climaxes...

* * *

The next morning in the camp, you awoke early, none of the others having roused from their slumber. Fili was still sleeping soundly behind you, his arm wrapped around your waist and his face tucked into the crook of your neck. The position you were in was very comfortable, but you suddenly felt the horribly familiar churning in your belly that you'd felt the previous evening.

Carefully prising Fili's arm from your waist, you stumbled to your feet and hastily left the clearing, taking care not to tread on your fellow Company members.

In the cover of trees, you stooped over, one hand holding your hair away from your face whilst the other was pressed against a tree, offering you support. The hot, acidic rise in your throat soon came as you heaved and retched noisily. Thankfully, you did not have to suffer the sickness too long, so you were soon able to return to the clearing and take a hearty swig from your waterskin.

"You feelin' well, lass?" Asked Bofur, who was now awake, but lying beneath his blankets, propped up on his elbows to look over at you.

"Better now, thank you, Bofur," you replied, hoarse from the hot burn in your throat, plopping down onto the bedroll beside Fili.

 

Somewhere from the trees emerged Thorin, who entered the clearing with steady purpose, a regal look set on his features.

"Does something trouble you, [Y/N]?" Inquired the dwarf king in his smooth baritone voice, walking over to you calmly.

"Oh, no, nothing, Thorin," you quickly answered, feeling anxious.

"Nothing? You were sick again, lass!" Bofur said, somewhat exasperated.

"Is this true?" Thorin looked at you, a small crease appearing between his heavy brows.

"Well...yes," you admitted reluctantly, fiddling with the sleeve of your tunic, feeling shy beneath the intensity of his gaze. Bofur clambered out of his bedroll, heading in the direction of the trees presumably to 'make water'.

"I hope you intend to speak to Oin of this," said the dwarf king, now standing in front of you, "If needs must, we will remain here until you have fully recovered from whatever ails you."

 

"Eru, I'd feel terrible if we had to do that. I'm sure it's nothing. If it's a sickness, I would still gladly continue our journey," you fretted, "I would dread the thought of being nothing more than a useless weight, holding you all back."

"That is the last thing you would be, [Y/N]," Thorin assured you, "If you're ill, we cannot risk a member of this Company being claimed by sickness by putting them through the strain of a journey. No, we will simply stay here so you have time to rest."

"Thank you, Thorin," you said timidly, daring to look up at him from where you were sat.

"[Y/N], I can't help but feel as though you fear me?"

"I-I don't fear you, but I fear your judgement of me," you confessed to the raven-haired dwarf.

"My judgement? You think I am disdainful of you? Contemptuous?" Thorin's expression was nothing short of quizzical.

"I don't know...disapproving, perhaps? I worry that you are dissatisfied with Fili's choice of future wife and...future Queen," you confided, "He's told me that these worries hold no truth, that you don't feel that way, but try as I might I still can't push away these doubts."

 

Thorin's face, which typically wore a look of regal stoicism, actually softened, the corners of his mouth lifting into a kindly smile and his eyes crinkling at their outer corners. You stared up at him, flabbergasted by the rare sight of Thorin smiling.

"[Y/N], there has not been a single moment where I have felt even a trace of disapproval for you," he said, "I was concerned, initially, when you joined this quest. I thought that you would struggle, not because of your gender- I know of women who could make Dwalin seem as nought but a timid mouse-"

You snorted loudly at Thorin's remark, knowing that he was likely referring to his beloved sister as being one of these women.

"-certainly not that. I thought you would struggle because you are not a warrior, you have not faced the perils of battle- and I pray you never have to. As time passed, you have proven yourself not only to be invaluable to the Company but to be a beacon of hope for us all. Particularly my nephew," Thorin chuckled, peering down at Fili, who was still fast asleep, "A human who risks herself to help dwarves she owes nothing to. I couldn't believe it at first, but I see your passion, your true _**goodness**_ \- it shines through."

Your face felt warm from the heartfelt compliment.

"I could not think of a better woman to wed Fili. You've brought out the best in him and filled him with such joy, and for that, I will be forever grateful to you, [Y/N]," Thorin nodded his head at you in gratitude, placing a warm, gentle hand on your shoulder in a gesture of familial affection.

 

The smile you gave him lit up your whole face, as you felt both firmly assured and a rush of fondness for the dwarf king. Thorin, in return, smiled at you, clearly endeared by your obvious delight.

"I told you he liked you, [Y/N]!" Piped up Fili, unexpectedly. He must have stirred from his sleep whilst both you and Thorin were still speaking.

"Well, you'll forgive me if I wanted to be sure," you rallied.

"You didn't believe me, I'm deeply wounded," Fili clutched at his chest in a theatrical gesture, feigning heartbreak.

"Yes, I can see the tears in your eyes," you teased, voice dripping in playful sarcasm. Fili smirked then began nudging at your bottom with his foot through the blanket.

"Now, [Y/N], shift that magnificent backside of yours so I can get up," he said, grinning wickedly, to which you responded by scoffing and heaving yourself up onto your feet.

 

"Is this the so-called charm my nephew used to win your heart, [Y/N]?" Thorin inquired dryly.

"I'd like to point out that after courting me, his charm has since diminished," you answered. Both you and he exchanged wry looks, much to Fili's displeasure.

"What's this? You're both conspiring against me, now? Uncle, what sins have I commited to deserve this treachery by my own blood?!" Fili joked.

"I'm sure [Y/N] would be happy to share with me your misdemeanours. Based on those, I'll decide on a fitting form of treachery to inflict upon you later today," Thorin teased his nephew.

"Oh, Fili, this should be entertaiing," you added in a conspiratorial tone, rubbing your hands together in the fashion of one with malign intent.

"Mahal help me," Fili grumbled, pulled his blanket over himself and made to return to his blissful sleep. He wasn't escaping quite so easily, however. Giggling impishly, you tugged the blanket from him and held it aloft.

"Time to get up, Fili! Move that magnificent backside and savour the day, my darling dwarf," you goaded him, with all the love in the world. The scowl from Fili that met your devious actions had not only yourself bursting into peals of laughter, but earned a hearty chuckle from the prince's uncle.

* * *

When everyone had finally woken and breakfasted, you tentatively approached the Company's healer, who was sat beside his brother.

"Oin, I was wondering if perhaps if I could have a moment of your time? There are a few things that I've been concerned about...with regards to my health. Some of them are a bit...personal," you said, knotting your fingers together. The old dwarf rose from where he had been seated.

"Certainly, lassy, we'll go somewhere a wee bit more private," he nodded, patting your shoulder gently. The both of you left the clearing, away from the others, heading towards the nearby lake.

"I've been experiencing some odd changes," you began shakily.

"Aye?"

"My appetite for one, it's been dreadfully inconsistent. I crave food one day then the next, I can barely stand to think of it," you said. The old healer nodded, paying close attention to you.

 

"Eru, the sickness that plagues me. Smells seem so much stronger, and ones that I used to enjoy...Bombur's cooking last night, for example...oh, they make me so ill," you grimaced at the thought, "And this morning, I was sick again."

"I see..."

"And...my...well...my-" you gestured awkwardly to your chest. Oin merely hummed and nodded, pragmatic in matters of anatomy, "-they've been so sore the past couple of weeks. Very sore. They feel...heavier, than I'm used to."

"Ah. Right," Oin's wrinkled face wrinkled more as he frowned in contemplation, "If you don't mind discussin' it, lass, what of your woman's cycles? Have they been normal?"

"Oh, no, they stopped. They stopped some time ago, in fact, shortly after joining the quest. I thought it might be because of the strain of the journey?" You told him, looking off to the side and rubbing a knuckle over your chin in a ponderous fashion. "Why?"

"Aye, it's true your bleeds can stop if your body is put through enough exertion, but that doesn't necessarily mean your other functions cease-" Oin began. You paused, meeting his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

 

"Lass, I know it's none of my business, but have you and Fili been... ** _dallyin'_**?"

You froze, the hand that was raised to your chin now lay on the neckline of your tunic, fingers tugging agitatedly the material.

"Look, lass, I'm a healer, I'm not his uncle. Morally, makes no difference to me whether you've both done the deed or not, I've no interest in judgin' folks for what they do," Oin told you frankly, "But as a healer, I need to know."

"Yes," you whispered, "We-we have."

"I thought so," Oin remarked, with an indifference you found comforting, "It's hardly a surprise. Young couple, like yourselves, who'd want to wait for as long as you could both end up waiting till you're wed? Back to my point, however, it's clear what the cause of your 'ailments' are."

"That being?"

"Well, lass, I'd have thought it quite obvious. You're with child!"

 

You stared at the elderly healer, aghast.

"N-no, my bleeds, they stopped, I can't be-"

"It's as I said, [Y/N], they may have stopped, but that doesn't stop a baby bein' made," Oin explained.

"Oh Eru," you clapped a hand to your forehead, "Are you certain? Is there a way to be certain? Oin, I can't-I can't have a baby. We're still on this quest, we've not yet reclaimed Erebor...Fili and I aren't even married. The child could be born out of wedlock and deemed illegitimate-oh Eru, oh no!"

"Calm yourself, lassy! I can check, to be completely sure, but I'd have to examine you," the old dwarf tried to help you collect your senses.

"Yes, yes please do," you nodded frantically.

 

Further away from the camp, you and Oin found a secluded spot for him to physically examine you for signs of pregnancy. By that point, you were so anxious of the result, your sense of modesty disappeared as you lay on the ground, trousers and underclothing removed to allow the dwarf to assess your condition.

"Apologies, lassy, this isn't ever terribly pleasant, so I'll do this quick as I can," he said, laying one hand on your lower belly while he pressed a couple of fingers inside.

"It's quite alright, Oin. I imagine you'll be the one dealing with the birth if I am with child," you pointed out.

"Aye, true that. If it's so, it'll be nice to help bring a new life into the world," Oin smiled brightly at you, resuming his careful prods and presses.

"I honestly believed myself incapable of falling pregnant," you sighed.

"An easy enough mistake, considerin' the circumstances," Oin said kindly, he ceased his examination and slowly slid his fingers from you, "Well, lassy, I hope it would not be unwelcomed for me to offer my congratulations. You are indeed with child."

 

Pregnant. You were pregnant. You were going to be a mother, Fili a father. You were caught between elation and terror, rendered speechless as soon as the words left Oin's mouth.

Whilst he washed his hands in a small stream, you re-dressed in silence, thinking of how you would tell Fili...

_**How you would tell Thorin and the Comapny.** _

Your hands cupped your belly- a belly that would soon swell with the growing form of your baby.

Your's and Fili's baby.

"I'd go tell the lad now, [Y/N], before your nerves get the better of you," Oin encouraged sagely.

"Yes," you answered simply, "Of course. Thank you, Oin." With that, you scurried back to the campsite to find your intended.

* * *

You found Fili and a few of the others fastening bedrolls and packs to the ponies. Your beloved had already gathered your provisions and attached them securely to your own steed, who was shaking her mane and whinnying noisily. As soon as Fili caught sight of you, he smiled brightly.

"Hello again, love, you were gone a while? Everything okay?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. I, um, I spoke to Oin, as you already know," you said, standing close. Fili made quick work of fastening his bedroll to the saddle of his pony, before turning his full attention to you.

"What did he say?"

"Um, well...I'd take you somewhere more private, but the others will find out soon enough, I imagine," you started to speak in anxious tones. Fili's smile slid suddenly from his face, expression darkening as an unsettling pallor blanched the usually healthy peach hue of his skin.

 

"Mahal...[Y/N], please, what did he say? He didn't discover something fatal, did he?" Fili's voice dropped to a frightful whisper, those beautiful soft blue eyes full of irrepressible fear for your wellbeing. Seeing such a response immediately stirred your heart and you gently took hold of his hands, shushing him tenderly.

"No, Fili, no, no, no, quite the opposite, don't worry, my love, I'm in perfect health," you assured him, "I have some good news for you, my sweet prince. Or at least, I hope it's good news to you."

Fili looked understandably mystified. With his hands still in yours, you brought them forward to rest on your stomach. Something seemed to register in Fili's face, a light glimmering in his eyes as the implications of your gesture dawned on him.

"[Y/N], are you...? Are we going to have a child?" He asked, so clearly suppressing his delight on the slightest chance that he had surmised incorrectly.

The dazzling smile you gave him was the sweetest confirmation he could have hoped for.

A smile of pure joy was something you'd hoped to see, and see it you did. What you hadn't expected was the loud whoop of glee that followed, nor the smattering of passionate kisses on your lips, cheeks and forehead.

 

While it was certainly the case that your secret would no longer remain kept as such, and that this would call judgment upon you and Fili, seeing him so ecstatic, so energised by this announcement made it all seem worth it. He threw his arms around you, drew you close and held you to him.

Needless to say, the exuberant commotion had attracted attention and a great deal of interest from your fellow Company members.

"What's got you so happy, Fee?" Kili asked, approaching his older brother, endearingly inquisitive.

"Oh, little brother! Come here!" Fili cried out, pulling Kili into a brotherly embrace. You grinned at the both of them, laughter bubbling forth as you saw Kili's perplexed expression.

"Fee?" Kili said, baffled. Fili held his brother's shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

"Kee, you're going to be an uncle!"

 

"What?!"

"You're going to be an uncle, Kili! [Y/N], she's with child!" Fili announced, brimming with pride.

"She's...[Y/N], you're pregnant?!"

"I am, Kili," you beamed, "You'll have a little niece or nephew before long."

Sweet Kili didn't even question how you'd fallen pregnant despite the insistence that you and Fili were not bedding one another. Instead his face lit up like an excited child, as he too whooped delightedly, dragging his brother into a bone-crushing hug. Both siblings babbled incoherently- it wasn't long before you realised they were celebrating one another's happiness in Khuzdul. When they broke apart, you saw that Fili was so overcome with joy, there were _**tears**_ welling in his eyes.

"[Y/N], come here! Let me hug you!" Kili said, rushing forward to embrace you; now not only his future sister-in-law  but the mother of his unborn niece or nephew. Your bond had grown even stronger.

Needless to say, the others had overheard the proud announcement of your pregnancy, and were swooping in to offer their congratulations with true dwarven cheer.

 

You received countless hugs, bashful words of congratulations from sweet Bilbo, a teary eyed praise from Gloin- a father himself- and shared a merry dance with Bofur. Fili received many of these as well, though he also clunked heads with several of his fellow dwarves; a painful gesture you were mercifully not shown for fear of shattering your distinctly non-dwarven skull.

Thorin, Dwalin and Balin approached, having cleared what remained of the firepit and gathered up ther own provisions.

"What is the cause for all of this?" Thorin inquired, voice projecting and authoritative. The joyful din quietened immediately, but the cheer was not lost from the merry group. Fili strode forward, clasping your hand in his.

"Thorin, I have wonderful news!"

"What news is that?" Inquired his uncle. Fili and you exchanged momentary glances, before looking at the dwarf king.

"[Y/N] is with child, Uncle!" The golden haired prince declared, squeezing your hand, barely able to contain his excitement. Thorin met his nephew's smile with a level gaze.

 

" _ **With child**_?!" Thorin repeated, a stern edge to his voice.

"Thorin..." Balin said in a cautionary tone.

"You are not yet wed, and she is _**with child**_?!"

"I know we're not married and we were supposed to wait until our wedding night, Uncle, but how did you expect us both to wait for such a long time?" Fili dared to argue.

" _ **Restraint**_ , Fili, it is called _**restraint**_!" Thorin replied in utter disbelief.

"I assure you, Thorin, I tried to implement restraint on **_numerous_** occasions, but it never worked," Fili said facetiously. Snorts of laughter broke out from behind you both.

"Mahal, Fili!" His uncle cursed, "Would it have been so difficult to keep your damned sword sheathed for a few months, at least?!"

 

Thorin's despairing inquiry had you sniggering into a balled fist. Some of the tension was at least broken by humour, Thorin's anger replaced by plain exasperation at his nephew's insatiable appetite.

"I think he preferred to keep it sheathed in [Y/N]," Kili blurted out.

" _ **Kili**_!"

"He's not wrong," Fili smirked.

"You're making this worse, Fili," you rebuked him lightly. In response, he simply winked at you.

"How am I going to tell your mother of this, Fili?" Thorin sighed.

"With great enthusiasm," Fili replied cleverly, "She'll be delighted to have a grandchild on the way, regardless of the circumstances. Aren't you even slightly happy to hear this news, Uncle?"

 

"Of course I am," Thorin cut in sharply, "You both being unmarried is difficult, but it doesn't compare to the danger this poses to [Y/N]. We are on a quest, Fili, a journey that offered us nothing short of mortal peril- I have no desire to put the life of a pregnant woman in jeopardy!"

"It won't be an issue for a while longer. When my belly gets much bigger, if we pass a village, I could...I could take refuge there until Erebor has been reclaimed. It would break my heart to be away from you all, to be away from Fili...but if it has to be done..." You suggested diplomatically.

"[Y/N], swollen belly or not, you are still carrying your child, my nephew's son, _**my grand niece or nephew**_ -" Thorin looked at you intently, "We cannot wait until your pregnancy shows, we must get you to safety first."

"Please, Thorin, no. Parting ways with Fili for a few months would be upsetting enough, to be separated from him for nearly a year would be torment," you implored, "Do _**not**_ do that to me, you cannot force me to leave him. To spend night after night fearing for him, fearing for all of you, would surely be a worse fate to inflict upon me? I would rather face the perils of this quest than stew in a village, crippled by worry, wondering if my beloved will return to me."

Nobody could deny that your argument was compelling, not even Thorin himself. Piercing blue eyes bored into your own as he considered his decision with great caution.

 

"I hope to Mahal I don't regret this choice," Thorin sighed, "[Y/N], you'll stay with us, as long as is possible. When it becomes difficult for you to move swiftly, you will remain behind in whatever village we chance upon, no argument, and the moment we reclaim our home- you'll be reunited with Fili." He stipulated, agreeing to your initial terms. The others cheered at this much less harrowing outcome, as you grinned joyously at Thorin.

"Thank you, Thorin, thank you so much," you said, eyes welling with tears. The dwarven king moved toward you.

"Congratulations, [Y/N]," he spoke gently, "You will be a fine mother one day." Thorin lay a hand on your shoulder, then pulled you close for a brief, but no less warm, hug. When he stepped back, Dwalin was quick to take his place, huge arms enclosing you as he gave you such a mighty hug, you were lifted off your feet.

"This is wonderful news, lass," the burly, leathery, battle-hardened dwarf almost blubbed, sniffing loudly, once he'd finally put you down. You'd never known Dwalin to be so soft-hearted. "A wee little 'un on the way. Ah, if it's a girl, she'll be as lovely and fierce as her mother, and if it's a lad- as annoying as his father-"

"Oi!" Fili huffed.

"Thank you, Dwalin," you beamed brightly at the watery-eyed warrior. Beside you, Thorin held his nephew in a firm hug.

All was well...

* * *

In time, your belly did indeed start to swell, the bump gradually becoming more prominent through your tunic. You would often find Fili looking at your stomach with immense pride, as he revelled in the notion that his child was growing inside of you. Of an evening, when you were all settled down wherever you had made camp, he would often sit at your feet so he could rest his head against your pregnant belly, with a hand laid upon it, and speak softly to his unborn baby. Sometimes he was fortunate enough to feel the child stir in your womb, something that brought a look of pure, innocent wonder to his face.

It was also not uncommon for him to fall asleep in this position, head still rested against your tummy and hand still cupped protectively over it.

"Can't wait...to see you, little one... _ **m**_ _ **en lananubukhs menu**_..." He would say sleepily, drifting off into blissful slumber, as you would tenderly brush your fingers through his golden locks.

"Sleep well, my love," you'd whisper to him.

 

While still a trouble merchant whenever possible, and still taking outrageous advantage of the rakish charm that had those pregnancy hormones going full tilt, you had noticed a change in Fili. It seemed his paternal instincts were already emerging, and with this came the inevitable worries about your wellbeing, the child's health, and the concern that plagued him the most; his capability as a father.

He had confided in you his fears of being an incompetent parent, whether he would be able to bear the responsibility of fatherhood and how badly his status as crown prince would intefere with raising the child at your side. He believed he would be occupied with matters of state, shadowing his uncle, the reigning monarch, to improve upon the skills required to be a proficient leader, and this would keep him apart from both you and his child.

There was little you could say to console him, as you too had your worries. All you could say was that it was best to simply wait and see how events would unfold, and make the best of any circumstances you found yourselves in. What you could say, without a shred of doubt, was that you knew he would be a wonderful father. The kind of father would lavish his son or daughter with love, spoil them rotten with affection and teach them to be the very best that they can be. As he was a future king, you knew there would be trials and obstacles to overcome, but the both of you would face whatever difficulties came your way.

 

Fili was not the only one affected by your pregnancy. You soon discovered how incredibly broody the others became. Kili was consistent in patting your swollen stomach carefully and having short, entertaining conversations with his niece or nephew. Bofur, too, was inclined to engage in amusing, though admittedly one-sided conversation with your baby. He'd even begun whittling a little gift to give the child.

Bombur and Dori were fiercely insistent on giving you extra helpings of food, which in retrospect, was greatly appreciated considering you had the appetite of two human beings rather than just one. When possible, they even attempted to cater to your bizarre food cravings.

Gloin was urging you to avoid certain strenuous tasks, advising you every step of the way, which became amusing if a little tiresome after a while. You didn't protest, however, as you knew he was simply missing his own wife and son.

As time went on, you grew bigger, the aches and pain began seep into the muscles of your back and legs, you were growing accustomed to pain in your ankles, and of course, your bosom was sheer agony.

Teamed with the worsening fatigue and having to frequently waddle off to pee, clutching at your belly, your mood was obviously not always benign. Fili, however, was always there to bring the spring back into your step (as much spring as you were capable of with an ever growing belly).

 

When you had all made camp for the night, Fili had attempted to massage your back to relieve you of your aches. You were sat in a rather unladylike fashion, legs splayed apart to accomodate your tummy and hands resting either side of you, as Fili stood behind you pressing the heels of his hands into your back or rubbing steady, deep circles with his thumbs.

"Ahhh, Fili..." You groaned, as he soothed the ache, "Ahh, that feels wonderful."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, ah yes...go a little deeper, I can handle it-oh Fili, yes-" You moaned, as your future husband dug his thumbs into a particularly tight, aching muscle.

"Careful, [Y/N], that's how you ended up with child in the first place," Kili remarked lasciviously, snickering.

 

"If I wasn't so big and achey right now, I'd come over there and clout you around the head, Kili," you groused. The young prince hooted with laughter.

"Any other pains I can try and ease, love?" Fili asked.

"Too many for you to soothe in one night. My legs, my hips, my ankles...Eru, my breasts feel like they're about to explode-"

"I could massage those for you," Kili offered slyly.

"Kili, [Y/N] may not be too nimble right now, but I'm still quick on my feet," Fili warned his younger brother, who chuckle in good nature at the levelled threat.

 

There were a few moments of reposeful quiet amongst the group. Fili settled himself at your side, kissing you and laying a hand upon your belly. You gazed deeply into his eyes, as entranced by them as the first day you felt the sweet flutters of love in your heart for him. He returned the gaze with equal ardour, filling your belly with the very butterflies you'd felt before pressing your first kiss upon his lips; a feeling which had bloomed into bursting fireworks within you when you'd felt his lips meet yours with shared passion.

The recollection was so vivid, his gaze so tender, you felt those intense flutters in your belly-

"[Y/N]?" Fili's expression shifted into astonishment. It was at that point you realised the feeling in your belly wasn't a phantom sensation but your child stirring and kicking gently in your womb. You gave a shrill gasp that melted into delighted laughter.

"The baby, the baby's kicking!" You shrieked delightedly.

"I can feel it!" Fili grinned. The Company reacted with natural curiosity, and Kili practically tripped over himself as he bounded over to the both of you. Where Fili had become the doting father-to-be, Kili was the  _ **incredibly**_ excitable future uncle.

 

"Oo! Can I feel? Can I, [Y/N]? Oo, please!" Kili implored frantically.

"As if I would say 'no'! Come on, you silly dolt, give me your hand," you beckoned him forward, laughing melodiously, reaching out to him. He placed his hand on your belly, resting it adjacent to his brother's, his whole body tensed with anticipation. With beautifully convenient timing, your baby kicked again lightly; this time giving its uncle's palm a gentle thump.

Kili's entire face lit up, his lovely dark eyes widening in complete awe.

"Oh, Mahal! That's amazing! That's absolutely incredible!" He extolled, grinning like a child that had just received a spectacular gift. Fili was smiling with brotherly pride at his beloved sibling.

"Your niece or nephew, Kili. Their way of saying 'hello'," he chuckled, pressing another kiss to your mouth.

 

As both brothers gushed over the tiny life moving around inside you and making his or her presence known, you glanced to the side, to see Thorin looking over with great interest. You thought that perhaps he would appreciate a moment to feel the energetic stirring of his unborn grand niece or nephew.

"Thorin, would you like to feel the baby kick? Seems especially enthusiastic tonight," you said.

"I would be delighted," Thorin rose from his place without a moment's hesitation, taking long, confident strides towards you. As he came to stand before you, you took his hand in your own and rested it on your belly. It must have made for a peculiar sight, the sons of Durin all joined by touching your child-swollen stomach, but there was not a single remark nor the faintest snicker of laughter.

After all the activity, it seemed as though the baby had ceased moving, though the three Durin sons waited patiently.

 

"Perhaps the child has decided to settle for the night?" Thorin suggested, his sonorous voice breaking through the spontaneous silence. Perhaps it was simply your imagination, or the hormones, but you were convinced you detected disappointment in his demeanour.

"Surely not. I'd hoped after calling you over you'd at least get to- _**ooo**_ !" You gasped as the baby gave a few firm kicks in succession.

There was no mistaking the boyish glint in Thorin's eyes, as a hearty chuckle escaped him, his expression awash with tenderness.

"I think the little one heard you, Thorin," you laughed, pleasantly taken aback, "And I imagine he or she is very excited to meet you all." You placed your hands over the three sturdy dwarven hands on your belly; each one of them bound by blood, in different ways, to the tiny life inside of you. It gave you comfort knowing that they each would offer their unconditional love and their protection to your child without wavering for a fraction of a second.

To your child and, as you had realised, to you.

They were your family.

And you were theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorely tempted to do a bonus chapter which follows the antics of the family once the baby arrives, but for now, this fic is finished :D I do hope you've enjoyed it, my fellow Fili fans (alliteration for the win)! Thank you all for reading! Much love! <3


End file.
